


tried to be chill but you're so hot that i melted

by Dreamicide



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, dasseindulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamicide/pseuds/Dreamicide
Summary: Like duh, Lance, of course your boyfriend knows how to play ukulele.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dasseinhundin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasseinhundin/gifts).



> This exists because I heard That One Jason Mraz Song on the radio and told Das I couldn't decide whose voice I wanted to hear covering it more, Keith's or Lance's. Then we proceeded to have the most eerily specific hivemind in the known universe in which we both simultaneously suggested Keith playing ukulele and singing while Lance provides backup, so. This was clearly the thing that needed to happen next. And! Das did a thing too! [Please look at it!](http://dasseinhundin.tumblr.com/post/154236965719/scooch-on-over-closer-dear-and-i-will-nibble)
> 
> This is just purely self indulgent and silly, I dunno. Just... *slides across table* ... take it...

“Any requests?” Keith asks as Lance settles next to him on his bed, immediately making himself comfortable as he reclines against the wall. Keith’s fingers are already toying along the strings of the ukulele in his hands, sliding up and down and gently indenting a line into his fingerprints.

  
Lance watches him, leaning his chin against a propped hand. “Honestly? I’m still reeling too much from the shock that you actually know how to play this thing to come up with any songs right now. So uh,” he shrugs, “surprise me?”

  
“… What’s so shocking about me knowing how to play ukulele?”

  
“Well it’s not the fact itself that’s so astonishing as it is more the fact that I really should have seen it coming; like duh, Lance, of _course_ your boyfriend knows how to play ukulele, the guy’s a walking perfect epitome of a human being, what can he _not_ do?” Lance stretches his arms out in his best exaggerated theatrics.

  
“Shut up.” Keith smirks.

  
He’s then quiet for a moment as he goes over a quick list of songs in his head, coming to a conclusion with a small nod to himself as his fingers work deftly over the tuners and tightening the strings into the desired chord after a few test strums.

  
Keith plays through the first two notes of the notoriously recognizable song when Lance interrupts. “Woah wait, hold on, really?”

  
Keith stops, a little defensive. “What?”

  
“That’s some serious old stuff right there!”

  
“Is that bad?”

  
“No,” Lance laughs. “It’s just kinda like…” He gestures uselessly. “Like wow, what century are we living in right now.”

  
Keith glances out to the endless depths of space through their window, then back to Lance. “You tell me.”

  
“… Fair point.”

  
Giving a light scoff through his nose, Keith shakes his head, turning back and adjusting himself to start the song over. This time Lance lets him continue, leaning back on his arms and watching him with a soft, fond expression.

  
It really is a classic love song to serenade with, becoming a staple in school dances and the like over the years. Keith’s voice suits it well. The words flow seamlessly from his lips in a gentle melody, eyes half-closed as he studies his hands working over the instrument. He fell so smoothly into the rhythm it was as if he hadn’t missed a single day of playing.

  
When Keith reaches the end of the first verse Lance bumps his foot against Keith’s crossed legs before suddenly joining him in the backup harmonics, picking up the playful wordless lilt with a grin on his face. It tugs at the corner of Keith’s lips. They continue without faltering, Lance swaying side to side as Keith’s head bobs gently, keeping the easy-going tempo between them. He still provides the majority of the vocals, while Lance cuts in from time to time with backup, letting Keith have the spotlight while making his presence known.

  
Keith’s eyes have fully fallen shut by the time he sings ‘ _do you want to come on, scooch on over closer dear_ ,’ and he distantly senses Lance’s weight shifting by his side, dipping into the mattress. ‘ _And I will nibble your ear_ \--’

  
Then the song is abruptly cut off as a set of teeth gently grazes over the shell of his ear and Keith startles, shoulders hunching up and releasing a noise he will never admit was an honest-to-god _squeak_. Lance releases a breathy chuckle, his smile rakish as Keith turns to throw him a look. Before he can hiss for an explanation, Lance nuzzles at him, tracing along Keith’s earlobe with the tip of his nose. Keith takes the gesture much better, having not being caught off guard, and he lets himself relax as Lance presses a kiss to the back of his ear. “C’mon, sweetheart, keep up,” he whispers.

  
When Keith only continues to give him an unamused face, Lance helps pick back up where they left off by loudly breaking out into scat riffs, adding in some improvised vocals until his boyfriend finally takes the hint. Rolling his eyes, Keith resumes playing, letting Lance have some fun with nonsense syllables for a moment before he starts singing again. This time Lance joins him in full lyric, their voices complementing each others surprisingly well.

  
Feeling a pleased warmth, Keith leans back into Lance, who adjusts after a still moment when the gesture initially gives him a light feeling equivalent to one of finally being deigned as worthy enough to sit on by a shy cat. Lance lets his singing taper off quietly, and by the time they reach the final lines the soothing ‘ _I’m yours_ ’ brushed against Keith’s cheek feels more a personal confession than something recited by heart.

  
The final note hangs in the air between them for a while like an afterimage, voices falling quiet and fingers letting the vibration of strings calm. Keith’s head rests on Lance’s shoulder like a pillow. It's one of the more tender moments of their relationship in recent memory, one they both seem hesitant to break.

  
“… The thing you did with my ear back there was really unnecessary,” Keith mumbles. The tips of said ear still lingers a pretty red color.

  
Lance chuckles. “Totally necessary. Helps with the immersion.” He playfully nudges at the back of Keith’s neck with his shoulder. “You're really good.”

  
The red slips down further on Keith’s skin. “It's been awhile since I really played, but… thanks.” Shifting, he sits back up. “I can play something else, if you want.”

  
This time Lance puts in more effort to think of a request. When he does, his face lights up victoriously.

  
“Do you know Wonderwall?”

  
Keith nods, moving to tune the strings again.

  
“Oh my god? I can't believe you actually know it.” Lance can barely contain his delight. “That. Wonderwall. I want to hear you play Wonderwall.”

  
Keith slows, sending Lance the look he makes whenever he suspects Lance is making some kind of joke Keith doesn't catch on to. “… Maybe.”

  
“Yesssss.” Lance fistpumps in the air.

  
“ _I said maybe_.”

**Author's Note:**

> ... [Anyway](https://youtu.be/vbj37cIInGw).
> 
> Why do they have a ukulele? Where did they get it? I dunno. *looks out the window and shrugs* Space, probably.


End file.
